Scarlet Rose
by NekyuToi
Summary: Scarlet has a new love, but her new love already has two loves, so Scarlet must dispose of them, and some others in the way... [Includes sick pairing and some violence! If you like Tifa and Aeris then be warned...]
1. Default Chapter

Thank you for reading my first FF7 Fan - Fic~! I am so glad for you to read this! This has some sexual and swearing references, but I think alot of humour, even if it is hard to grasp.. Aeris and Tifa bashing too! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Scarlet Rose - A thorn in one's side...!  
  
December 20th ~ 18:29pm. Monday.  
  
The snow fell from the sky, clouds casting all over the place, the place looked so relaxing. Scarlet was going over some files on her PC, and then she came across Cloud's folder.  
  
"Hmph, that bastard, he almost wiped out Shinra!" She whispered. She looked up his file photo, and looked into his large blue eyes, like she was in a trance! Never had she been overwhelmed by such a great feeling of love..and attraction..  
  
"Ah...Cloud.....Huh..WHA-?!| She snapped out of her daydream and slapped herself.  
  
[What the hell?! Why did I look at him like that?! I don't exactly...well ... maybe I do...but I couldn't match Aeris or...Tifa.] She thought to herself for a moment, depressed, and excited, at the same time.. She thought for a while, until it finally snapped! [I have to kill Tifa and Aeris, and then drug Cloud into loving me!]   
  
She had the perfect plan...christmas was coming up, and Aeris was planning a suprise dinner party for Cloud,..  
  
"That ho thinks she can get him into bed, she has another thing coming!" She shouted out loud, to no one in particular...  
  
Scarlet looked through the files that Heidegger typed up about the party..   
  
[God his typing is shite..] she thought.  
  
She looked up the dates, and found...  
  
--Aeris Party---  
  
Date....--December - 21st -   
  
Time...-- 21:00pm -  
  
She thought for a while...  
  
"December 21st...why that is tomorrow!" she shrieked, she had to think of a plan!  
  
She wrote up notes on how to ruin that party, and get rid of Aeris for good! Then she thought of something...  
  
"Party...food...hmm, food plus poison equals death!" she secretly laughed, evilly, as the skies turned an ominous red, as the light starting to recede...  
  
December 21st ~ 6:34am. Tuesday.  
  
Scarlet woke up in her king size bed, she lived at You Ga Zu Apartments in Wutai, the place was secluded, behind the large temple.  
  
"Damn..my head..!" . She saw the empty bottle of vodka, lying on the floor, and stood up.  
  
"Owiiie!" She said. She remembered little about last night, but then it clicked,   
  
[THE PARTY!!].  
  
She remembered about the poison she needed, but it would not be easy to get...and then she remembered Heidegger had bought some a few days ago, maybe she could ask him for it? She picked up her luxury coat, made of silk, embroided with diamonds, and set out the door.  
  
She walked from You Ga Zu apartment room 410 to You Ga Zu apartment room 498 and knocked, loudly, on the door.  
  
"Heidegger, open up you stupid idiot!" she shouted.  
  
Heidegger opened the door, to see Scarlet, standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
She knew it would be hard to get anything out of him, so she had to do something drastic!  
  
"Can I come in..?| She asked, seductively, rolling her eyes around his, as if asking for something..  
  
"Gya -ha-ha-ha. sure." he replied.  
  
She walked gracefully into his apartment, and sat down on the leather sofa..  
  
"Heidegger, please.. I need to borrow something from you.." She asked..innocently, sticking out her lips and adjusting her breasts, trying to make herself appear more attractive..  
  
He hesitated, and finally said "..Wha..What is it, Scarlet?"  
  
"The poison you bought..." she pushed her bust together. "I need to borrow it...please...Ill repay you, in anything you want.." She added.  
  
He drooled a bit and said "O...One second, wait here!" he stammered.  
  
Heidegger ran into another room, stupidly laughing, Scarlet slumped into the sofa, thinking about how stupid, ugly and fat Heidegger was.. but she felt she would do anything for Cloud.. it was going to be a rough morning..  
  
December 21st ~ 7:59am. Tuesday.  
  
Scarlet ran into the bathroom, after doing that cunning stunt.. she quietly vomited into the toilet, and went back into Heidegger's room, trying to hold back the vodka.   
  
"As I promised, Scarlet, here is the poison.." he quietly said.  
  
Scarlet snatched it off him, "Ta, hun, by the way, you were a crap shag" she said..cackling, horribly.   
  
"Scarlet, wait! ..Call me!" he shouted as Scarlet left the apartment.  
  
She looked at the poison.  
  
~ Fu Xu Luu Poison - Prepared to kill, with grace and honour! ~  
  
"I hope this works, I had to have intercourse with that... 'thing' for this!" she sighed, and went back to her apartment.  
  
She turned on her PC, and checked the party record again.  
  
~ Aeris Party ~ 21:00pm at Aeris House in the Slums, Mother will not be there, working 'late' again. Does she even have a job? ~  
  
" Aeris' house...ok. I will have to put the poison into the food, but I have to sneak in the house first.. I will go to the..slums now!"  
  
She ran outside the apartments, poison in her handbag, running to the speedboat, she should be at Midgar in a few hours, enough time to break in, poison Aeris' food, hide Aeris' body, and then make love to Cloud and marry him! Or so she thought..  
  
December 21st ~ 5:13pm ~ Midgar  
  
Scarlet arrived at the docks, and ran into the city of Midgar, poison still in her handbag.  
  
She ran through the dirty horrible slums until she reached Aeris' house. Scarlet was wearing a red wig, and a t-shirt and jeans. Not her choice, but if she dressed like a slut all the time, then she would be recognised!  
  
She climbed up onto the roof of Aeris' house, and peered in through the window. Inside she saw Aeris, annoyingly singing and jumping around, cooking.   
  
"Blast that damn annoying voice!" she whispered. She almost slipped, but regained her balance.  
  
[Why can't I kill her now?~!] she thought, she held the poison in her hand, and slid the window open a bit, waiting for stupid Aeris to look the other way. When Aeris did look away, she poured the whole bottle of poison into the sauce that Aeris seemed to be cooking.   
  
"Oh! Did I leave this here! You are going into the bin!" Aeris chuckled as she picked up the pot of sauce and drained it into the bin, Scarlet almost blew a fuse when she saw this, now she nothing to kill Aeris with, apart from her own fists...!  
  
"Damn that bitch! I'll kill you yet!" She whispered. And continues spying on Aeris.  
  
~ Meanwhile..~  
  
"I dont want to go, I hate her!" shouted Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, shut up, you have to, if you dot then she wont bring back my parents from the dead!" Tifa replied, hitting Cloud over the head with a mirror.  
  
"Ow, Tifa, dont do that, I only did my hair this morning, you fat cow!" Cloud screamed, as he whacked Tifa out with the handle of his buster sword.  
  
"Slut" he remarked, as Tifa fell to the floor..  
  
Just then, the phone rang..  
  
"Oh god.." he said, and he picked up the phone.  
  
"What now, you stupid bitch!?" he shouted, this was the 5th time Aeris called him.  
  
[Oh Cloud , you are so funny! Remember the party is at 9pm, I love you Cl-]  
  
Cloud hung up before she could finish, and started to read his comic again, then the phone rang AGAIN...  
  
He picked up.  
  
"Wha--!"  
  
[I LOVE YOU CLOUD!!] then she hung up, Aeris had never shouted so loud in one's ear before..  
  
"Bitch!" he remarked, as he put the phone down.  
  
~ Meanwhile.. ~  
  
"Oh he is so funny, hehe.." said Aeris, chopping up a dead cow, humming to a song, blood splattering everywhere.  
  
[That bitch! I am so going to kill her!] said Scarlet.  
  
  
  
-- END OF CHAPTER ONE-- Thank you for reading, I might continue this story, but only if you want me to...or not, I will do it anyway ! Hehe..  
  
Until next time, goodbye! 


	2. Scarlet Rose, CHAPTER 2

Hello! Welcome to chapter 2 of Scarlet Rose- A thorn is one's side! I hope you enjoy...!  
  
December 21st ~ 6:00pm ~ Tuesday.  
  
Scarlet peered through the window, staring at Aeris, she was starting to get bored..  
  
"Oh, this is so tedious! I should break into her house, then I might be able to kill her." She said.  
  
Scarlet pulled off her wig, it was starting to get horrible uncomfortable, and then she jumped from the roof and made her way to the front door.  
  
"I hope this works!" she exclaimed.  
  
Scarlet knocked on the door and hid behind it.  
  
"Who is it..?" asked Aeris.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" she repeated.  
  
Aeris opened the door, hoping it was Cloud  
  
"Clo---!" she shouted, before she realised it was Scarlet, and by then Scarlet had already hit her over the head with her handbag, knocking her out.  
  
Aeris fell to the floor, and Scarlet quickly dragged her body inside and slammed the door.  
  
"Ok, now what do I do with her,.." Scarlet looked around the room, and sighted a kitchen knife.   
  
"Kya ha ha ha ha!" she cackled. "Perfect!".  
  
The sun started to set, and the outside cries of cats and animals echoed through the lonely streets..  
  
December 21st ~ 7.00pm ~ Tuesday.  
  
Cloud finished reading his comic, he was a little slow at reading, and stood up, expecting another stupid phone call from Aeris telling him the party is 2 hours away.  
  
"I have got an idea!" he shouted, "to get Aeris off my back!" he added.  
  
Cloud went over to Barret,  
  
"Can I ask a favour?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Wha is it, foo'?!" Barret spitted out.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" asked Cloud, and whispered in Barret's ear.  
  
"...WHAT?! No way! Get away from me you freak!" Barret shouted, very loudly.  
  
"Please! I will pay you 3 million Gil! Please!" pleaded Cloud.  
  
"Oh god..Marlene could use that money..FINE, But if you tell ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, then I will get Tifa to suffocate you!!" he screamed.  
  
"Alright then! We should leave now to get there in time." Cloud said.  
  
Cloud lived in Kalm with Tifa and Barret and Marlene, it took about 2 hours to get to Aeris' house, and Cloud was glad about that, he dreaded the thought of seeing that cheerful face everyday.  
  
December 21st ~ 8:47pm ~ Tuesday.  
  
Cloud and Barret walked up to Aeris' houses front door and knocked hard, the door opened, and Cloud and Barret saw Aeris looking down at the ground leaning against a wall.  
  
"Aeris, I need to tell you something.." Cloud said, pulling Barret along on a leash. "I am homosexual, and I am dating Barret!" Cloud said.  
  
Barret was trying not to kill, seeing as the money was the only thing he wanted.  
  
"Aeris, don't ignore me you necro-hussie!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Cloud walked up to Aeris pulling Barret along in tow, and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing Aeris to fall to the ground.  
  
"Aeris, what are you playing at..?!" Cloud noticed the stab wound and the blood on Aeris' back.  
  
"God, how many times do you have to die?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Cloud looked around the house, while Barret looked outside. They did not find anyone, and decided to head back to Kalm and inform everyone else about Aeris' second death.  
  
December 21st ~ 8:59pm ~ Tuesday/  
  
Scarlet looked through her notes of things to do, with Aeris and Cloud and Barret out of the house, she could easily kill Tifa, and then she would have no trouble getting Cloud to be with her, she was sure Cloud hated Tifa and Aeris, so what better to kill both of them?  
  
Scarlet stood outside their house, knowing Tifa was inside.  
  
"Here I come you tramp! I never got to show you my gratitude for our little slap fest.. kya ha ha ha!!!"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2.   
  
Thank you for reading, I will try to put up Chapter 3 soon! 


End file.
